Bases
by Scribbler Analysist
Summary: COMPLETE! Risa visits Otani at his University and claims she will give him the best weekend ever! However, like usual, certian unexpected events occur; involving a new rival, a secret drawer, and the Sin Express.
1. Prologue

[A/N] - Hello everyone! Did you miss me? :P I'm back with another Lovely Complex ficcy for you! This is my first multi-chapter LC story and it may be difficult staying consistent with the updates. It's much easier to write a one-shot than multi-chapter story for one reason- keeping them in character for so long. I'll edit, edit, and edit again before updating to make sure no one's OOC.

Ps- OMG I'M TOTALLY SICK. The flu is the worst illness in my opinion. *passes out*

* * *

Risa drew a red 'x' on the last box of the month. She capped the marker and grinned broadly.

'I'm going to see Otani tomorrow,' she thought. 'It's been a month since we have seen each other. I wonder if he is excited to see me?'

She reached over and picked up her phone. They hadn't been talking much since they parted for University. Otani had a job on campus, studied hard at night, and had new friends. Of course, Risa knew they were going to be busy, but she couldn't help feeling a bit neglected as a girlfriend. He hadn't even mailed her for two days now.

She thought about calling him, but instead called Nobu-chan.

"Risa!"

"Hey, Nobu. How are you? Are you free?"

"Yeah, I'm great. How are you?"

Risa hesitated for a moment.

"Risa?"

"I'm good," she paused. "I'm going to see Otani tomorrow."

"Oh, that's right! Aren't you excited?"

"Of course! I can't wait! But…"

"Risa? What's the matter?"

She sighed. "Nobu, do you think Otani misses me?"

"Risa…" Nobu began.

"He hasn't mailed me for two days now and I'm so happy to see him tomorrow…I want to know if he's happy I'm coming too."

"He's probably busy getting everything prepared for your visit. Now that I think about it…" she stopped for a moment to think. Then her voice got suggestive. "It has been a long time since Maity-sensi's wedding…"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"How long has it been since you two kissed?"

"N- N- Nobu-chan!" Risa cried, embarrassed.

"Maybe he's nervous so he doesn't want to call. Maybe this is it, Risa! Your time to aboard the Sin Express!"

Risa's face burst into flames. "Nobu! Don't say unnecessary things!"

"How is this unnecessary? You two are both older, even if you don't act like it. He must have been hurt after you kicked him out of the hotel room. You should make it up to him!"

"I apologized before!"

"You will go to his dorm room, give him a coy smile, and turn the light off…" Her voice grew suggestive.

"What things are suggesting?!"

"It'll start with a kiss and then mention how much you love him…"

"Kya! Calling you was a mistake!"

"Risa, this is it! My daughter's growing up!" she sniffed tearfully.

"You didn't give birth to me!"

"I'm so proud of you Risa! You have my blessing!"

"Who wants it?!"

"Good luck, Risa!"

_Click._

Just how the conversation had turned out like this, Risa couldn't figure out. Only someone like Nobu could have pulled it off.

The phone fell out of her frozen hand and snapped close upon hitting the carpet.

How in the world was she going to act normal for Otani tomorrow?

* * *

[A/N] - Ut-oh. :)

Reviews appreciated!


	2. Chapter 1

[A/N] - Hope that wasn't too long of a wait for any of you!

Please read the note after this chapter.

And so the story continues...

* * *

She hoped sleep would help her forget the outrageous things Nobu-chan had suggested. However, the next morning she was just as nervous and embarrassed as she had been the previous night. Her stomach was in knots by the time she got off the bus.

As Otani's University towered over her, she began feeling very nervous. Her boyfriend wasn't so far away anymore.

Like he had asked her a while ago, she went to the bench with the water fountain next to it and sat. He would be getting out of class in ten minutes and didn't want her getting lost by looking around for him.

Risa looked around and saw lots of people her age walking around, laughing and talking. One couple came down the sidewalk where she sat and kissed romantically. She sighed and sat forward, her chin resting on her palms, watching them walk away hand-in-hand.

They sure were cute together. The girl with black straight hair tied back in a bun and the boy with shaggy brown hair. Risa wondered if Otani looked at her the way that man looked at his girlfriend.

With a sour pout, she knew he didn't.

"Hey there," came a voice in front of her. Risa looked up and saw a tall, good-looking guy smiling at her. "What's your name?"

"Ah- um…Koizumi Risa," she said politely and sat up.

"You sure are cute, Risa. Wanna come hang in my dorm with me for a while?"

"Haa? We just met and you are already calling me Risa?" she asked, pointing her finger at him in a dire accusation.

He laughed. "Come with me, we'll have all sorts of fun."

"What kind of perverted things are you suggesting?" she asked, standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

His eyes widened. "I know you! You're that model that posed with Mimi-chan!"

"What? How do you know?"

His smiled grew wide. "You were in a magazine! Do you have a boyfriend?"

She huffed. "Yes, I do. He should be here any second now, so why don't you get lost?"

He took a step closer and his smile grew more dangerous now that he thought she was a model.

"You are really cute, Risa. There are lots of things we can do together…come with me to my room."

"No, don't come closer!"

"Come on, don't be shy…"

"I'm warning you! I know karate!" She held out an arm, pointing her hands in what she thought was a defense stance.

His hand clasped around her wrist and she closed her eyes and whimpered.

"Let me go!"

_Smack!_

Risa opened her eyes. The hand was gone and so was the man. Instead, in his place…

"Otani," she breathed.

His face was angry and his hand was drawn back in a fist.

"What the hell were you doing?" he yelled at the man on the ground who was rubbing his jaw.

"What's your problem man?" he spat back. "What are you, her boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I am!" Otani challenged, stepping toward him. The man stood up and brushed himself off.

"Are you serious? You're the model's…why'd you choose a shrimp like him?" he asked Risa.

There was almost an audible snap.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Otani exploded and the man took off.

"Rabid leprechaun! Rabid leprechaun!"

"Who's a leprechaun?!" Otani shook his fist after him.

"O- Otani…" she reached for him.

He turned sharply. "What?!"

She pulled her hand back. He huffed and she waited as he cooled off.

She noticed several things about him that were different. His hair was a lighter red now. Risa suspected he had been out playing basketball and the sun had given him lighter hair and a slightly darker completion. Seeing him again after so long…

He still hadn't grown.

"You are such a bother," he muttered. "All I asked was for you to sit here patiently and look at the mess you've got me into."

"How is this my fault?!"

"If you weren't so tall, you wouldn't've lured him in."

"He talked to me because he thought I was the most beautiful girl he's seen!"

"Who's beautiful, now?"

Risa huffed and crossed her arms. "He saw me in a magazine with Mimi-chan. He thought I was cute, unlike my midget boyfriend."

This was not the reunion Risa had envisioned. She had pictured a big hug and flowers...it was Nobu-chan's fault for putting those images in her mind in the first place and now she was disappointed.

"_Kah!_" Otani suddenly gasped a second later and gripped his heart. "That was scary."

Risa glanced at him. "I thought you were very manly," she admitted grudgingly.

He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed but secretly pleased, and straightened up.

"You want a tour?" he asked after a moment.

Risa, still angry, nodded and walked in front of him.

"How can I give the tour if you're so far…?" he asked later as she stormed ahead of him.

"Walk faster then."

Suddenly, he took her hand and stopped her.

"I'm sorry," he said seriously and all her anger disappeared.

She sighed and smiled slightly. "Me too. I don't want to cause trouble for you while I'm here. I want you to relax from work and have lots of fun!"

Otani then gave her an odd look she'd never seen him give her before. His eyes squinted slightly and his mouth twitched as if he was going to smile, but then thought better of it. He then shook his head and turned red, starting the tour.

He pointed out the dining hall and the restaurant with karaoke and the basketball courts. After a while, Risa complained that her feet hurt.

"You shouldn't've worn heels," he muttered.

"These are really short heels though! I have to look good at all times now that I'm a stylist. Otherwise, people won't take me seriously."

Otani looked down at her bunny ring and smiled slightly, but didn't comment.

"Alright then, let's go to my dorm."

They walked a little in silence and suddenly, Risa's heart broke into a sprint.

"W- What're we going to do there?" she asked frantically.

He looked up at her confused. "What're you on about?"

"Why are you bringing me there?!"

"So you can rest your feet! Why're you being so weird?"

"I- that…uh…I'm not weird," she muttered sourly. _Nobu-chan!_

"So strange…"

"Who's strange?!"

"Don't yell- people are studying. Here we are."

They stopped bickering and Risa stopped in front of a door. He punched in the code to his room and opened it.

"Ah! So tidy!" Risa cried, stepping in and taking it all in.

There were two desks, both neat and tidy. There was a small TV on the windowsill and a poster of Umibouzu over it. Risa took a step toward the bunk beds and recognized Otani's dark blue sheets on the bottom bunk.

She flopped onto it.

"So comfy! This room is so cute!"

Otani was leaning back on the door coolly, smiling smugly.

"It's really cool, isn't it?"

"Really, really cool!"

"Did you see my poster?"

"Umibouzu!" she cried simply and he grinned.

They grinned at each other for a moment. They faded into small smiles and Risa looked down.

"I missed you a lot, Otani. Are you happy to see me?"

"A-Asking so suddenly…" he muttered, growing red.

"Are you?" she asked seriously. He glanced over at her and noticed the familiar vulnerable look on her face. He sighed and crossed the room to sit next to her.

"I missed you."

She smiled warmly, comforted by his words. "I want this to be the best weekend since you've been here," she declared.

His face grew serious. "You better work hard then."

She clenched her fist in front of her. "I always work super hard at the things I want most!"

He smiled and then yawned, falling backwards onto his bed.

"O- Otani?" Risa asked, concerned.

"I'm just tired," he assured.

The seconds ticked by and she awkwardly rubbed her hands together.

Slowly, nerves overtook her body.

"Hey, Koizumi…"

"No!" she cried, standing. "No! I can't! I'm sorry if I'm disobeying the conductor or God himself! I can't aboard the Sin Express!"

He sat up, perplexed. "What are you talking about? I was going to ask if you were hungry."

Her expression of panic fell away. "Y- You were going to ask if I was hungry?"

"Yeah. I know it was a long trip over here. What was with conduc- ?"

"Oh nothing…um…I'm fine."

He gave her a suspicious look, but then fell backwards on the bed. "So weird."

She 'hmphed', crossed the room to sit safely at his desk, and began poking around.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Otani complained. "This isn't your house."

"I'm just looking around."

He sat up and crossed the room as she opened one of the drawers.

"What's this?" she asked interestedly.

"Nothing!" he cried, shutting the drawer quickly, his face scarlet. "Mind your own business!"

"I want to see! There was something that had my name on it!"

"It wasn't anything!"

"Come on, Otani-"

"Let's go walk around some more."

He yanked her out of his room and down the stairwell. Only then did he feel safe letting her go.

"So forceful..." Koizumi muttered, rubbing her wrist. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Let's go sing karoke," he offered suddenly, changing the subject. "We haven't done that in ages."

Risa glanced at him and suddenly gave him a blinding smile. "Sure!"

He grabbed her hand and began walking.

"Atsushi-kun!"

Suddenly, they both spun around to see a girl with black hair stand from one of the benches. Risa recognized her immediately. The girl that had been holding hands with her boyfriend when she first got here.

"Atsushi-kun, do you want to sit with me for a second? Who's this?" she asked suspiciously, as she got closer.

Risa realized how pretty the girl was. A cute pointy nose, dark red lips, long thick eyelashes. She fluttered them at Otani.

"This is Koizumi."

She glanced at their clasped hands and Otani moved their hands out of view. Risa looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed and the girl smiled smugly.

"Is this your girlfriend?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I am," Risa said forcefully, irritated that Otani hadn't said so himself.

"You're so tall and cute," the girl commented. "I'm Harashi Miki. It's nice to meet you."

Risa held out a tentative hand and she shook it.

"I'm going to lunch Otani. You want to join me?"

Risa glared at the girl. "_We're_ going to go sing karaoke."

"Oh is that so?"

Otani smiled quickly at her. "Sorry."

Koizumi glared at him. Why was he being so nice to her?

"Nice to meet you," Risa said quickly and pulled Otani toward the restaurant they had passed earlier.

"Otani, who was that?"

"Miki. She's one of my friends here." She didn't miss that he called her by her first name. She huffed.

"She's really cute," Risa muttered and Otani looked up at the sky.

"You think so?"

She pouted angrily and they sat down for a moment. She was getting moody, but then remembered her proclamation she had made earlier. The best weekend ever and it had started so poorly. She wasn't being the girlfriend she wanted to be- the kind that helped her boyfriend take his mind off of studying and relaxed together. She had to make things right quickly.

"Let's go sing an Umibouzu song!" Risa cried suddenly.

Otani turned to her and smiled, as if he had expected she would get over her mood swing soon. They stood and Risa declared it was a race and took off down the road.

"Not fair," he said winded when they arrived outside the restaurant. "You're legs are too long."

"It's actually because your not fast enough."

"You lookin' for a fight?" he asked angrily and she gave a 'fu fu fu' laugh before dodging his snatching hands and entering the building.

They sang and danced for a long time, effectively getting them both in good moods as they walked back to Otani's dorm.

"That last song was the best," Otani commented smiling.

"I love Umibouzu."

"Me too."

They sighed and got to the front of the building when Miki appeared again.

"Atsushi-kun," she asked, her eyes troubled. "Can we talk for a minute?"

Otani glanced at Risa. "Do you mind?"

She almost said yes, but she didn't want to be a bother.

"Sure, go ahead," she forced a smile and the two of them walked behind the building.

They talked for fifteen minutes when Otani finally made his way back to Risa.

"What was that about?" she asked immediately.

"Miki broke up with her boyfriend and was upset," he explained and Risa's jaw dropped.

"I saw them this morning holding hands!"

"They broke up after that, she said."

Risa's eyes grew wide. Another competitor for Otani's heart, perhaps?

"Come on," he sighed, hoping she wasn't jealous and began ascending the stairwell. Risa follwed behind him quietly, thinking.

Otani got out an inflatable air mattress for him to sleep on. Girls weren't allowed to spend the night in boy's dorms unless they were on different beds.

She got into her pajamas and lay down in Otani's bed. It smelled like him and she snuggled her face into the pillow.

Otani sat on his bed and sighed.

"I'm ready for the best weekend ever," he commented.

"Good. Are you tired?" she asked.

There was a pause.

"Not really," he answered quietly, something weird in his voice.

She smiled. "Get some sleep; you need to be energized for tomorrow!"

It was quiet except for the soft snores of Otani'sroommate who was asleep in the top bunk. Then there was a sigh that came from Otani. Risa snuggled her face closer to his pillow.

"I missed you Otani. I love you the most."

He rolled over and was suddenly glad it was very dark. "Me too."

* * *

[A/N] - Wahh! I hope those sneaky sex indications were subtle! Since this is such an innocent love story, I don't want it to be so heavy and sexual, because that's not who they are. Their relationship is a combination of humorous stubbornness and a soft innocent romance and I'm trying to incorporate both without too much of one another.

God it's hard, what do you guys think of it? Criticism is welcome as long as it's polite and with good intentions of me trying to improve my writing.

Thanks for reading and please leave a review! :D


	3. Chapter 2

[A/N]- Still hoping it's all in character! D:

Well, enjoy!

* * *

Risa woke up to a pair of big dark green eyes. She shrieked and held her hands out in front of her to defend herself, but the man just stepped back.

"Nao- Naoko-chan?!" Risa yelped.

"No, Otani says I look a lot like him, though." The man smiled. "I'm Otani's roommate, Yuicchi."

Risa looked around. "W-Where's Otani?"

"He's showering. He told me to say he'll be done in a minute if you woke up."

She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry- you didn't have to wait for me."

"It's no problem, but I do have leave you now- I have a group study. I'm sorry to leave you alone, it was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you- work hard."

He smiled and left the room.

She stood and locked the door to change. After a moment alone, she got a sneaky smile on her face and tiptoed dramatically to Otani's desk. She went only as far as touching the knob when Otani came in.

"Hey!" he cried, running over to stop her.

"Let me see what's inside!" she yelled. "I want to know!"

He grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her away.

"It's none of your business!"

"It has my name in it!" she thrashed in his arms.

"You didn't see right! Go to an optometrist!"

"I have twenty twenty vision!"

"Atsushi-kun…?" came a tentative voice from the doorway.

Miki.

They froze. Otani's grip slackened on Risa's waist and they both immediately snapped their arms to their sides, blushing furiously.

"W- What's going…?"

"Nothing, nothing. Is there something you needed?"

She looked hurt by his bluntness. She looked down and her bangs covered her eyes.

"I…I'm feeling lonely since the break up…I was wondering if we could do something today."

Otani glanced at Risa. He was feeling sorry for Miki, but then again he hadn't really had any alone time since she'd arrived.

"I…I guess, for just a while, you could come with us."

She smiled and Risa looked at her boyfriend. She knew Otani didn't like the jealous type, but she knew Miki liked him and anger bubbled at the thought of him being nice to her.

The next few hours went by at an annoyingly slow pace. As they shopped and went roller-skating, Miki intercepted any communication between Koizumi and Otani. She asked Otani many times how she looked in the clothing she picked out and he'd just nod and say 'fine'. At the rink, she pretended to be very bad at skating and held on to Otani, leaving Risa on the sidelines, slipping and sliding, falling twice on her bum.

"Atsushi-kun, can we-?" she began sweetly after they got lunch.

"Actually, Miki. Koizumi and I are going to go spend some time alone."

They both looked at him, Risa flushing, in surprise as he slurped his pop. Risa glanced over at Miki who was glowering at her and she stuck her tongue out in her direction. She put two fingers in her mouth and pulled, giving her a scary look back.

Otani looked up and they both snapped their hands behind their backs.

"See you later, Miki," he said, passing by Risa and slipping a hand into hers.

They walked away and Risa turned around to see Miki sitting down, looking defeated and upset.

Uncharacteristically, she started feeling bad for her.

"Otani…" Risa started and looked back at her again. Her face was in her hands. "Wahh! She's crying!"

He sighed. "I'm sorry she took up so much of our time. I didn't want her to feel left out."

Risa glanced at him and he avoided her gaze. Her expression turned stony.

"Has she confessed?"

Otani looked away, flushing in embarrassment. "Ah…that…well, y-yes. I don't want to hurt her feelings, but she's being a bother."

"And how do you feel about her?"

He looked up at her and noticed she was looking down, looking vulnerable.

He sighed and cuffed her on the back of the head.

"Idiot."

"Ouch! That hurt-!"

He came to a stop at one of the benches and sat. She watched him as he looked up and patted the spot next to him. She followed suit.

"Miki is just a friend," he assured truthfully, looking over at her. "She has feelings for me, but they aren't mutual. I don't want you to be jealous about her when there's nothing to worry over. Just a friend," he said again for effect and Risa's eyes grew wide with happiness.

He smiled as she was instantly reassured and placed a hand on the back of her neck. Her grin faded to a look of innocent surprise as she noticed the serious expression on his face and leaned in to share a kiss.

"I love you, Otani," she said shyly and it was only the times after a kiss would Otani not mind her trying to be cute.

He smiled back at her and nodded. "Me too."

They stood and enjoyed the rest of the day, hand-in-hand.

--

Risa took a shower and dressed into her pajamas, smiling. Otani noticed her looking at a charm bracelet in one of the shop windows they passed by and had bought it for her. She looked at it on her wrist. The bracelet itself was simple; a silver chain looping in and out over itself. But the charms on it were what she loved the most, a little Umibozui, a red heart, an angry bunny face. She grinned widely into the mirror at her reflection.

Gathering her clothing, she went back to the room and put them on her bag. Otani was sitting on his bed and looked up when she entered.

"Why wear a bracelet to bed?" he asked, but smiled internally in spite of himself.

She pouted. "It's special to me. It doesn't matter if I wear it to bed as long as it's special."

"Idiot's logic is too stupid for me to understand."

"It's girl logic and you're too much of a stupid guy to understand it!"

"Regardless," he waved her comment away. "It won't be comfortable. You should take it off."

"It'll be fine this way," she said stubbornly and he rolled his eyes. Then she noticed he was on his bed. "Am I sleeping on the floor tonight?"

He looked offended. "What kind of man makes a girl sleep on the floor?" he pulled a disgusted face. "I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie."

She sat next to him on the bed and they began to watch a new movie Risa hadn't heard of. After a while, they both declared they couldn't follow the plotline.

"The only part I liked was the part where he sent her a love note after her brother's funeral. That part was lovely," she commented.

"It was too complex," he huffed. "I wouldn't've picked out such a movie if I had seen it before."

"It wasn't so bad. Just complex. But sweet. Like a lovely complex."

"Lovely complex? What idiotic names are you coming up with?"

"I like it," she complained and yawned. "I'm tired."

He glanced at her. "I guess I should get in bed then."

Risa looked over at him and he was watching her with a flushed face.

"Wah, perverted old ma-!"

Suddenly, his lips silenced her. Her snarky comment was lost and her eyes widened.

He pulled away to measure her expression and turned red when she was looking at him astonished.

"W-What was that?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Otani slid off the bed, got onto his air mattress, and muttered something that sounded like 'goodnight kiss'.

She watched him roll over to side so she could not see him.

The things Nobu-chan had said two days ago began floating back into her mind. She cheeks turned pink, but realized he might be feeling the same way now as he did after Maity-sensei's wedding and felt guilty about hurting his feelings.

"Otani?" she called out.

"Mm," he acknowledged, his throat tight with embarrassment.

"Can…I kiss you properly?"

She saw even his neck turn scarlet. He made a noise of consent, but didn't move. She got off the bed and sat Japanese-style onto his air mattress.

He sat up and swiveled around. She noticed his bright red face, but full of determination. He leaned forward and they kissed. Their basic brushing of the lips became more than that in a matter of seconds and Risa's heart began thumping wildly with surprise and nerves.

'Why is this so much more different than I remembered?' She asked herself as he moved closer, her stomach tightening. Nobu-chan's voice entered her head again, but this time she ignored it.

Suddenly, the door opened and Yuicchi gasped.

They leapt apart.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt…I'll…come back later," he closed the door, embarrassed.

Both of their faces were flushed more than usual and they avoided eye contact.

"G- Goodnight…" Risa said in a squeaky voice.

"Sleep well," Otani agreed and pulled his covers over his face.

She got into bed and waited to speak until her heart slowed. The quiet was nearly unbearable.

"I love you, Otani."

For some reason it had always been easier to say this than show him physically, but for him, it was almost the opposite. Sure, he was a bit embarrassed when it came to physical stuff, but saying mushy things was harder for him than Risa.

"I...ehm..love you, too."

"W- Wah?!" she sat up. "You've never said that before!"

"What are you on about?" he asked, embarrassed, knowing fully well what she was talking about.

"You've never said I love you! You just acknowledge! The mutual emotionless agreement was been broken?!"

"You gotta death wish?" he grumbled, not angry. "You're too loud. Go to sleep."

She stayed upright until the shock wore off and she lay down, staring up at the underside of the top bunk. She was too wound up to even think of sleep.

The kiss they just shared, much more than their usual kisses, and now this? Nobu-chan was right, she concluded. Otani had the same thoughts in his mind as well.

Her heart spluttered and her eyes grew wide.

Were they going to board the Sin Express together this weekend?

* * *

[A/N] -- Ut-oh. Risa, what will you do next?! D:

Please review. (:


	4. Chapter 3

[A/N] - Gah! I'm in_ such_ a good mood despite my horrible week!

It was just the horrible, study-required, finish-project-at-last-second-even-though-it-was-assigned-weeks-ago kind of weeks. I finished it by the way, AND got a hundred! :D

But right, today was our homecoming game and we won! The first time in YEARS! It was so fun and so exciting and I don't think I'll get my voice back for a while. And once I got home I showered, got into some snuggy pajamas, had a huge slice of Micheal Angelo's pizza, and then decided to write!

So it's finished and now I'm going to go watch a movie and eat some ice cream!

I love my life. (:

* * *

Risa woke up with an odd feeling in her stomach. Was it nerves? Gas?

She stretched her long limbs and sat up. She racked her thoughts to find out what was causing her anxiety.

Ah.

She was leaving tomorrow.

She sighed and realized she had woken up alone in the room again.

Then last night crashed into her memory.

_'Did that really happen?' _she asked herself, pulling the covers up to her chin and looking into space. _'Did he really say he loves me? Did he really kiss me like that?' _

She did know whether to feel relieved or nervous that Otani was not in the room. What would they have said to one another? Would it have been weird between them after last night?

Where was he now?

She sat up and got dressed into a long shirt and leggings, clipped in two bobby pins into the hair, and slipped on some flats before looking for her boyfriend.

"Ah, looking for Otani?" asked a voice behind her.

She turned around to see a quirky looking boy with thick glasses.

"Oh, hello! Yes I am, are you one of his friends?"

He nodded, "He told me you might wake up soon and for me to tell you he'll be right back."

"Where'd he go?"

He pushed up his glasses nervously. "He said I shouldn't say…"

Risa tapped her chin and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Where would he go this early in the morning? And not want her to know?

"Is he getting breakfast?"

The boy shook his head and pushed up his glasses again. "I'm sorry miss, but I shouldn't disobey."

Risa huffed and began walking down the hall in search of Otani. The boy made a noise of hesitance, as if debating to stop her or not.

She happened to look in a window she passed by and froze. Otani was hugging Miki.

Dread, anger, betrayal, jealousy, denial, and confusion all crashed down at her at once. She turned to the boy.

"What's he doing hugging her like that?!"

He cringed. "I'm sorry! I don't know!"

She looked back out the window and then at him, her eyes angry and hurt. "Why's he doing that?"

"I can assure you I don't know!"

Storming her way down the stairwell, she raced over to them.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Risa asked Miki angrily.

They looked at her in surprise. Otani's face was guilty and she felt like punching him.

"Koizumi…" he began.

She turned to him, fire burning in her eyes. She clenched her fists, "What's going on?"

"I like Atsushi-kun!"

Shocked, they both turned to Miki who was glaring at Risa.

"I can't just stand here and wait until you two break up. I don't care if my ways are dishonest and sneaky. I'm going to win against you, Koizumi Risa."

Risa's eyes opened wide and then huffed. "Good luck! I've been fighting for this midget for two years! I'm not going to lose to you!"

Suddenly, she leaned in and kissed Otani. His eyes widened.

Risa's heart stopped.

They broke apart and Miki smiled at Otani (whose expression was equal to one of someone witnessing a car crash) and then smirked at Risa.

Her head was bowed, her shoulders tense, and her fists clenched.

"K- K- Koizumi," Otani squeaked, stepping back from Miki, his hands up in defense.

Suddenly, Risa's arm swung back and socked Miki in the face. She fell heavily onto the ground and Otani's jaw dropped.

Scandalized, she looked up at Risa, putting a hand to her swelling cheek.

"Don't you dare kiss my boyfriend in front of my face! You can't win against me if I already have him!"

Miki stood and went to pull Risa's hair. They got into a physical fight and suddenly, Otani pushed himself in between them and grabbed Risa's wrist to keep her from slapping Miki.

"Koizumi, stop!"

They froze and she looked down at him. "Otani…"

He was angry. "Don't act on a whim just because you're angry!"

Shocked, she took a step back. "Wh- What?"

"Miki is having a hard time adjusting to the break up and is confused."

"Why are you defending her?" she asked, hurt.

He dropped her wrist. "Why are you so jealous when I told you just yesterday that I don't have feelings for her, huh? Why don't you take my word and trust me to handle this?"

She took a step away from him and glanced at Miki who smiled wickedly from behind his back. Risa felt tears prickle her eyes.

"I just wanted for you to have the best weekend ever…and she's ruining everything."

"I'm upset!" Miki cried theatrically. "You came at a bad time! This isn't my fault!"

Risa looked at Otani's face, hoping he didn't believe her, but by the angry look still on his face, he did.

Heartbroken, she stumbled backwards and took off running.

* * *

She sobbed on a bench in the middle of the campus food court. She wiped her eyes furiously, but the hot angry tears kept coming.

Why was Otani taking her side? Why was he being so nice to someone who liked him? Why didn't he stop to think about how she was feeling?

"Koizumi."

She looked up and saw her midget boyfriend standing in front of her, his arms crossed. He bowed his head. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"You should have listened to me from the beginning."

Risa leapt to her feet.

"I'm not the one at fault here!"

"And I am?" Otani questioned, equally angry.

"Yes!" she fumed, livid, and surprised him. "Why did you defend her kissing you? Why didn't you defend _me_? _I'm_ your girlfriend!"

His face torn between guilt and anger as he looked down again.

"I didn't want to make her feel left out."

A second of silence went by and he glanced up to see Risa's sickened expression.

"You do have feelings for her, don't you?"

"No, Koizumi, it's not-"

"You like her!" she declared, aghast.

"I don't!"

"You _do_!"

"_Trust _me!"

She sat down at that, her knees weak and shaking. Otani was angry. Very, very angry.

"I told you before I don't! Stop doubting me!"

"It's not- I'm not-," she said in a shaky voice.

"Yes you are! You don't trust me!"

Risa's eyes filled with tears. "I do."

"Then started acting like it!"

"I- I'm sorry…"

She looked down at her feet, her heart thumping loudly. She waited for him to cool off for a second. She knew he would sigh, cross his arms, sit down, and then insult her, effectively making her angry.

She just had to wait.

But he surprised her with a soft kiss.

"O- Otani," she breathed when he pulled away.

"Trust me next time, okay?" he muttered, his face pink. "I know it's in your nature to feel jealous, but Miki and I are just friends."

She nodded dumbly. "I'm sorry."

He nodded, "Me too."

They were quiet and Risa marveled in the discovery of their newfound maturity in romance. He would never have kissed her like that during an angry outburst before. He may have punched her in all honesty, saying she was an idiot, but that was in the past it seemed.

He did not punch her.

He had kissed her.

They had apologized and now everything was better.

She looked up into the blue sky and let out a breath while Nobu-chan's voice once again floated into her mind.

_"You two are both older, even if you don't act like it."_

He had kissed her instead of made fun of her or yell more. He had _kissed_ her. They were definitely showing the signs of maturity…it scared her.

_"Now that I think about it… It has been a long time since Maity-sensei's wedding…"_

Risa's heart was growing louder by the minute. The day after Maity-sensei's wedding was still imprinted perfectly into Risa's memory, as was Nobu-chan's sneaky voice.

"Let's go have breakfast," Otani suggested and stood. She followed suit silently.

It seemed out of habit that Otani took Risa's hand. Her chest tightened as she remembered her best friend's last words to her.

_"Good luck, Risa!"_

* * *

"I'll be right back. I need to go to pay," Otani said after they had finished eating.

"Okay. Hurry, we don't want to waste time on my last day," Risa reminded him and he shrugged it off with a 'Yeah, yeah, I know'.

She huffed at the lack of emotion he showed at her departure.

"Koizumi-san."

She turned to see Miki standing in front of her table and Risa's mood quickly darkened. There was a nice red mark on her cheek from Risa's punch and it secretly pleased her to no end.

"Do you mind if I sit?" she asked and Risa crossed her arms.

"Well, yes now that you mention it, I do-"

Miki took a seat and sat forward, folding her hands lady-like.

"Hey, I said- !"

"Koizumi, how far have you and Atsushi-kun gone?"

Risa's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and anger quickly took its place.

"I don't know what you mean, but even if I did, I wouldn't tell you! Go away!"

Miki sat back looking at her dubiously. Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"You can't be serious! You are as dumb as you look!"

"Don't insult me in my own house!"

"This isn't a house," she pointed out.

"Regardless! Don't come to me and insult me so blatantly!"

Miki bit back an angry retort and crossed her legs.

"I just came over to find out what I'm competing against."

Risa's eyebrows rose.

"I'm not letting Otani go."

"Oh come on, you two can't be that hard to break up. I mean, how serious can you two be? You still call each other by your last names!"

"So?" Risa retorted, embarrassed. "A lot of people do that!"

"Name one!"

"Even if you manage to break us up," Koizumi said coolly, "there's no way Otani wants to be with you. He told me already and I trust him."

She left it at that and smiled smugly.

"Tell me what base you're on."

"What does that mean?"

Miki looked forward at her determinedly. "I want to know what bases you two have been. You dress like a five year old and have boobs in sight. I can seduce him with my good looks and womanly features and win against you!"

Risa's mouth dropped in shock, her face red as a tomato.

Despite Miki being a horrible competitor having told Risa her entire plan- she knew what cards to play. Obviously, a major factor in Risa's and Otani's relationship was the physical stuff and Miki knew it and was going to take that to her advantage.

"We're almost at last base, so don't waste your time," Risa tried to squeak out in a convincing tone.

Why did she say that?

Miki looked up and smiled. "Hello, Atsushi-kun!"

Risa turned around to see Otani walking toward them cautiously.

"Are you two fighting again?"

"No, no," Miki assured. "Just having a conversation…something interesting too."

"Is that so?" Otani asked, looking at Koizumi who managed to pull off a natural expression.

Risa stood and Otani said goodbye to Miki. She couldn't help but notice how kind he was to her.

Right, she was getting to the bottom of this.

They were in a department store when Risa turned to Otani and casually asked him.

"Otani, why are you so nice to Miki-san?"

He slid a hanger down the rack and looked at the shirt behind it.

"Am I? I haven't noticed."

She pretended to interested in a watch as she really watched his expressions.

"Yes you are."

"Hmm," he mused, leaving it at that. Risa huffed and turned to him.

"Look, if you say you don't have feelings for her, then I believe you, but why do you treat her so special?"

He sighed and put down the shirt on the hanger.

"Miki is Yuicchi's sibling."

She gasped. "Really? I had no idea!"

"Yuicchi knows Miki likes me and also that I don't have mutual feelings, but he told me before of her past relationships with guys. He said she has had bad relationships and wants me to be good to her, even if I don't like her."

Koizumi took a second to mull over this new information.

Yuicchi, Otani's roommate, was Miki's brother. If Otani was mean to Miki, Yuicchi would be mad.

It made sense.

"Oh…I see…"

He glanced over at her.

"Does that make you feel better?"

She guiltily nodded. "I didn't know why you treated her so nicely when you were rejecting her."

He huffed and crossed his arms.

"I told you to have more faith in me."

Risa's heart seemed to swell with the reassurance he offered.

"I do! I trust Otani-sensei!"

She leapt forward and gave him a big hug.

"Ack! Koizumi! Let go!"

"My sensei is so tiny!"

"Who's sensei?!"

"Your too short to be a teacher!"

"You gotta deathwish?!"

Releasing him, she cackled loudly and he grumbled angrily, but then smiled at seeing her grinning face.

She really did trust him.

* * *

"Are you going to miss me?"

Otani looked over at his girlfriend who was perched at the edge of his bed, looking at him with big eager brown eyes. His face reddened and nodded.

"Really?" she asked, smiling widely.

"Shut up, I said it once didn't I? Don't be so desperate."

She huffed. "I'm just happy."

Otani stood up and turned off his television set.

"Are you ready to sleep?" he asked her and her heart skipped a beat.

"Eh...mm...I guess."

"What kinda answer is that?"

He turned off the light. She heard him crawl into bed and then settle in for a good night sleep.

"Otani?"

"Mm?"

Her heart was beating loud and hard.

"You can sleep up here tonight," she managed to say without her voice cracking.

It was quiet and he didn't respond. She didn't hear him move, speak, or even breath for that matter. Suddenly, she felt a familiar emotion, but one she hadn't felt in a long time...

Rejection.

She cleared her throat. "Ah, ahaha, nevermind."

She rolled over and closed her eyes tight, hoping sleep would come quickly. She felt tears itch in her eyes and rubbed them furiously. She didn't want to cry in front of him over this.

Suddenly, she felt the sheets rip back and a heavy pressure slide in next to her. Her breath caught as an arm was placed across her torso.

"Thank you," he murmured and she could hear the extreme embarrassment in his voice. The heat coming from his face and neck was unbearable and the muscles in Risa's stomach tightened strangely.

One wrong move, one wrong comment, one wrong noise could set the tone for the rest of their relationship when it came to this sort of thing. If one of them said something funny, it could seriously embarrass and hurt the other for a long. And they weren't the type of people that would bring it up again.

They stayed like that, rigid and unmoving, waiting for their hearts to slow. Then, very slowly, they wiggled into a position more comfotable; Otani had an arm curled under his head, the other draped across her stomach. Risa was curled in a ball, her back pressed up against Otani's body in a new and different way.

In this position, height did not matter and for that, Risa felt as if they weren't completely wrong in choosing one another.

She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Otani," she said in a soft voice.

"Night, I'll see you in the morning. We'll eat before you leave."

It seemed as if he had just stabbed a needle into Risa's growing happiness and reality came crashing down on her.

She was leaving tomorrow.

* * *

[A/N] - Wahh! I can't wait for the next couple of chapters. (: I should be a fun write!

If you didn't catch it- the words in italics were quotes from Nobu-chan's appearance in the prolouge.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are extremely appreciated!


	5. Chapter 4

[A/N]- The last chapter before the epilogue! I think...:S

Thanks for everyone who reviewed my last update! I had a lot more reviews this time and I appreciate it very much! (:

Here it is- chapter four!

PS- I'd like to apologize to **lovecomlove. **I was writing a review for your story and accidently sent it while still writing. And just so you know- I did enoy it! ;P

* * *

Risa opened her eyes and then winced in the bright morning light. She yawned and then stretched, effectively kicking her sleeping boyfriend on the floor.

"Ack! What the- ?" he cried, and rubbed his eyes. He looked up at her and then glared. "What a nice morning greeting."

"Ah! Sorry, Otani! I forgot you…em…are you alright?"

He rubbed the back of his head and then sighed.

"This girl of mine is a burden."

"It was an accident!"

"I didn't hear an apology though, did I?"

She huffed and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry…_sir_."

He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Alright, get dressed and pack up. I'll go take a shower."

Risa nodded and again the uncomfortable feeling was back in her stomach.

She was leaving.

Back to her university; away from Otani.

"O- Okay. I'll pack up then."

"Good," he picked out some clothes from his dresser and went to go shower.

She sighed and got dressed.

Risa patiently waited at his desk for him to return whilst trying to ignore the growing feeling of sadness. She didn't want to leave.

She tapped on his desk and then froze.

She looked down at the drawer that she had opened a couple days ago and knew Otani had something in there he didn't want her to see. Something that had her name on it.

She reached for the knob when the door squeaked open. She turned swiftly and stood.

"Ota- ! Oh. Hello, Yuicchi."

Otani's roommate smiled and put down some books and took a seat at his desk.

"Good morning, Koizumi. That's a nice hairdo you're sporting today."

Her face flushed and quickly tied her bed head into a bun at the top of her head. He laughed and got out his laptop.

Koizumi watched him type away for a moment and then decided to have a chat with him.

"Yuicchi-san…I found out that Miki is your sister."

He nodded, "My younger sister."

"Right…em…well, I know she has a crush on Otani…"

He frowned at her and turned away from his computer to face her.

"Hm…she has expressed a certain interest in him, I suppose."

Koizumi's expression turned determined.

"I think you should tell her to stop fighting me for him. He _is_ my boyfriend."

There was a second of silence and she glanced at him who was frowning deeply at her.

"I'm sorry, Koizumi-san. I didn't realize she was being such a hassle. It's just…" He looked at his hands in his lap. "Miki has had abusive boyfriends in the past. A lot of rejections and hurtful relationships. Her self-confidence is really low and she goes for the males that don't treat her well."

Koizumi listened intently, hopefully finding the underlying cause for the whole Miki situation.

Yuicchi looked up. "Otani is the first nice respectful guy she has ever liked. I know you two are dating, but I asked Otani not to be too hard on her. I was afraid if he rejected her too harshly, she would go back to the way things used to be."

The door opened and Otani came in with a towel around his neck.

"You ready, Koizu- ? Oh, hello Yuicchi. I haven't seen you around in a while."

He turned to him and smiled. "I've been busy…plus I wanted you to have time alone with your girlfriend."

Otani and Koizumi both flushed and looked away from each other.

"Yes…um…that was courtesy of you."

Yuicchi laughed and turned to Risa.

"I know your leaving today- it was a pleasure getting to know you. Otani is very lucky to have a girlfriend like you."

She smiled widely and shook his outstretched hand enthusiastically whilst Otani looked away, embarrassed.

"Thank you, and make sure you help Otani study hard. He's very lazy and his tiny brain has trouble processing information."

"What did you say?! I'll smack you! I'll do it!"

Yuicchi roared with laughter at the comedy duo and agreed.

"Yes, he is very stupid isn't he?"

"Very, very stupid."

"I'll hit you both!"

Risa picked up her duffle bag.

"I'll see you again sometime Yuicchi. I hope your studies will go well."

He smiled as she opened the door.

"Goodbye, Koizumi!"

"Bye-bye! Let's go shortie!"

Otani fumed and stomped his way out behind her.

* * *

"Delicious!" Risa cried and pushed her bowl away. "Your cafeteria food is better here than at my university!"

"The smartest students need the best food to keep their minds sharp. That's why the food at your school is greasy and high in fat."

"What did you say about me, midget?!"

"You heard me, totem pole!"

She stood and opened her mouth to retort angrily, but then held back. Otani was standing as well, ready for a fight and noticed her reluctance.

"Heh? Something the matter, Koizumi?"

She shook her head with a smile.

"I don't want to fight. I'm leaving soon."

Something in his eyes hardened and he sighed, turning away from her and crossed his arms.

"Otani?"

"Right, time to go."

He left the cafeteria before she did and she had to race to catch up with him.

"Hey, Otani, what's the matter?"

"Atsushi-kun!"

Gritting her teeth, Risa turned to the source of the noise and found Miki running up to them.

"Atsushi-kun! I know your girlfriend is leaving today- can we hang out after she leaves?"

Risa huffed and clenched her fists, intending to tell her off, but Otani beat her to it. He brushed past Risa and stood in front of her.

"Miki, Koizumi is my girlfriend. She may be leaving, but that doesn't stop her from being that. You need to stop interfering with our relationship. I don't want to be rude, but you leave me no choice."

Miki took a step back, offended and hurt. Risa felt her heart swell with pride as she watched her boyfriend defend _her_.

"She's the one I like. I'm not going to give her up, so I'm sorry for wasting your time and effort, but I won't change my mind."

"Otani…" Risa breathed and Miki's eyes filled with tears.

"But, but…I thought you…"

"Sorry, Miki."

He turned and suddenly she grabbed his shirt. He turned to look at her reluctantly.

Tears were streaming down her face.

"Is there no hope?"

Otani looked into her face and very sincerely, he apologized.

"I'm already taken; there isn't room for you. Sorry."

She sniffed and burst into tears.

"It's just- I- I like you so much-"

He sighed.

"You're going to make Koizumi miss her bus."

She glared at him, but suddenly her lip quivered. Her eyes teared up again and her scowl was lost. With an 'I hate you!' she turned and ran.

Otani let out a long breath out though his nose and glanced at Risa who was watching Miki run with a strange expression on her face. He sighed again.

"Let's go," he muttered and slipped his hand into hers as he brushed past her. She followed obedietely.

They got to the bus stop and sat down, waiting for the bus to take Risa away.

She glanced at him, wondering if he was deep in thought over Miki or her departure. He crossed his arms and looked up at the sky.

"Do you have everything with you?" he asked and her question was answered.

"Ah…yes I think so."

"Good."

Slowly the ache in her heart grew stronger as she spotted the bus rolling slowly to their bench.

They both stood.

Koizumi forced a smile at him.

"Well, goodbye then."

He smiled too. "Don't drive the passengers crazy."

She felt a little irritation at his light teasing, but the seriousness was too thick for her to retaliate. She sniffed, feeling the tears coming.

"I'll mail you later then," she said as the bus stopped and she turned to it.

"Koizumi, wait-"

She smiled bitterly, tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye, Otani. I'll call you when I get there."

Risa turned to leave and he grabbed her wrist. She turned slowly and he enveloped her in a hug.

His face only came to her chest, but the hug itself was warm and reassuring.

"O-Otani, we're in public…" the tears began to fall in spite of herself.

"Doesn't matter."

She hugged him back, tears falling thickly down her face.

"I'm going to miss the bus," she sniffed.

He let go of her halfheartedly.

She gave a forced smile. "Goodbye, Otani."

"'Bye. Call me when you get there."

Her heart ached at how easy this seemed to be for him to let her leave. She buried her face in her hands and blindly reached for the railing on the bus steps.

She hurried into a seat on the bus and began crying into her hands.

She felt a lurch of panic as the bus started rolling and went to wave at Otani.

However, he was already making his way back, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Ah- Otani!" she called out the window and he didn't turn. She cried his name louder. "Otani!"

He didn't turn around and the bus sped up, not giving her time to call a third time.

"_Otani_!" she sobbed again uselessly.

He was already gone.

* * *

[A/N] - I'm so cruel! :D

I know that wasn't as long as my usual ones- but hopefully the epilogue will make up for it.

And YES- there _will_ be another chapter. Never fear!

Please review!


	6. Epilogue

[A/N] - Well, we're here folks! I hope you all enjoyed the story!

And now for the final installment for Bases: the epilogue.

Enjoy!

* * *

Risa left her flight and endured a short ride back to her university. She decided to get a hot drink before going to her room. She sat and circled her finger around the edges of her cup.

Her eyes were swollen from crying.

Otani had expressed no sadness upon her departure and for some reason, that hurt more than leaving itself.

She took a sip of the steaming green tea and burnt her tongue.

"Yuuoch!" she cried, grabbing the end of her tongue and felt tears prickle in her eyes again. She didn't think she had any more to shed.

She sighed and pushed away the unappealing drink. She paid quickly and trudged up the stairs to her dorm.

_"Yo, this is for real. You got mail."_

She pulled her phone out of pocket and flipped it open.

_'How did it go? - Nobu'_

She sighed and stuffed it back into her pocket. Risa didn't want to hear Nobu-chan's disappointment, maybe even anger at the fact that Risa hadn't joined the Sin Express.

She went to reach for her room key, but noticed with a jolt of fear, that her door was already open.

Risa's roommate had gone to visit her parents this weekend and they both made sure they had locked the door before departing.

Risa slipped inside slyly and felt around for her umbrella. She dropped her duffle bag and held out the umbrella like a weapon.

"Look, I don't know who's in here- but I have a sword and I don't want to use it! Get out now while you have the chance!"

Suddenly, the light flicked on.

"Koizumi."

She shrieked and turned sharply, swinging her weapon.

"Ouch! Koizumi, what was that for?!"

The umbrella clattered to the floor in shock.

_Otani?_

"H-How did you…? Are you okay?"

He rubbed his head angrily and sighed.

"I'm fine."

There was a second of silence and Risa's knees shook. How did he get here? _Why _was he here?

"Otani, what are you doing here?"

He looked away and his face flushed.

"You left this," he said simply and held out a bra with pink angry bunnies on it.

She let out a shriek and snatched it from him, her face completely red.

"Pervert! You stole it from me!"

"I did not! I found it on the floor!" he shouted, flushed.

She huffed and stowed it away in her bag. Straightening up, she watched him take a seat on her bed, next to a thick envelope.

"What's that?" Risa asked curiously.

Otani beckoned her to join him and she did so. As she took a seat, Otani picked up the folder.

He looked down into his lap, his eyes troubled.

"Koizumi…I'm sorry."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"For what?"

"This weekend wasn't what you wanted and I know most of that was Miki's fault…but… I'm sorry anyway."

"Otani…" she breathed and he looked down, his bangs covering his eyes.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened with her. I'm going to talk to her when I get back and explain everything to her and Yuicchi. I won't let her interfer anymore."

When he gets back…

"Otani, how did you get here? Before me?"

He smiled.

"I got on the plane five minutes after you left. I tried to catch you after we departed, but you got on a separate bus than I did."

She ran this through her mind and then wrinkled her eyebrows.

"Why, though?"

Otani looked down again. "Koizumi...I...I know I didn't really act like…like I cared whether you left or not…but…"

Risa knew how hard talking about this kind of stuff was for him and she knew what he was going to say anyway. So, she didn't make him continue.

"What's in the folder?"

He looked up at her gratefully, but then down at the file. He sighed and lowered his red face.

"This is...eh, em...here," he handed it over meekly.

Risa opened it up and pulled out what was inside.

She felt her breath catch in her throat.

"That's what's inside of my desk drawer," he said unnecessarily. "I know you were curious…and well…that's it."

She held out the contents and felt the memories play out before her eyes.

There were the gloves she had given to him for Christmas; they looked still brand new as if he hadn't worn them yet. There was a picture of the two of them, Risa smiling widely, Otani looking at her as if she were nuts. There was the headband that Risa had made him for studying; she smiled even wider at that. Even the banner she had made him for one of his basketball games.

She laid out the things that she had made him, things she had forgotten about and looked to her boyfriend, her eyes wide. This was proof. Proof that he cared, that he treasured her gifts, that he missed her enough to keep them in a drawer he would open more than once to look at during the day…proof that he did really love her.

He sighed. "I know…I didn't seem to care, but…I didn't want you to leave. Pretending I didn't care much was easier. Sorry."

Risa felt her lips wobble and tears formed in her eyes.

"Thank you."

He looked away and held out a hanky.

"Crying isn't necessary..." he said with a frown.

"But I'm really happy," she moaned and wiped her cheeks. He let out a small laugh and turned back to her.

"I have to go back later today," he said reluctantly. "But I can stay for a couple of hours if you want to do something."

She couldn't help herself any longer.

She kissed him.

When she pulled away, he looked strangely surprised.

"I really really love you, Otani," she said and felt another tear trickle down her face. He raised a hand and wiped it away with a small smile that tugged at her heartstrings.

"Me too," he said with serious look. Her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Say it like you said it before."

He frowned and he turned away, red on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"Say 'I love you too!' Say it like that!"

He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "S-So demanding..."

"Otani..." she warned.

"I love you too," he murmured and glanced at her relaxed and let out a victorious grin.

Then her pressed her lips together, thinking. "I love you..." she said again but then added, "Atsushi-kun."

His name fell strangely on her tongue.

"I love you too, Risa."

They looked at each other for a moment and suddenly burst out laughing.

"I can't say it!" she moaned, grabbing her sides in mirth.

"It's too strange!" he agreed, kicking his feet childlike.

"What do you mean strange?!" she asked suddenly, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Heh?! You said it too!" he retailated. She blinked and looked forward with a sigh.

Otani's hand came to rest on top of her own and her head turned to him again. In his eyes lay a strange fire that she only saw when he was playing basketball. It made her stomach lurch. Nobu-chan's voice entered her thoughts.

"It'll start with a kiss and then mention how much you love him…"

He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

"I don't want to go back," he said with a sigh.

"I don't want you to go back," Risa admitted and he smiled and kissed her.

Like two nights ago, their kissing became different- no longer innocent.

Risa's head was spinning as the gifts fell to the floor. They both ignored them.

She found herself pressed flat against the bed as Otani lay lightly over her.

"Air- I need air!" she gasped after a second and Otani pulled away slightly to let her catch her breath and she suddenly blurted "I love you!" He was being serious, but he couldn't help but smile slightly at her flustered state. He himself was out of his element.

"Otani…is this like Maity-sensei's wedding?" she asked seriously, not really embarrassed for some reason.

He frowned at the mention of Maity's name at a time like this.

"What do you mean?"

Risa's wide brown eyes held his gaze. "Is this like the time I kicked you out of our room?"

He wrestled himself for an appropriate response. He fought the embarrassment and managed to keep a serious face as he answered.

"That depends, are you going to kick me out?"

Koizumi's heart took off twice as fast.

"I'm nervous," she said and her voice wobbled.

"Me too," Otani admitted, much to her relief.

They lay for a moment, feeling strangely relieved at their equal uncertainty.

Then, he kissed her, his long hair tickling her pink cheeks. Her long brown eyelashes fluttered slightly when he pulled away.

"Do you trust me?" Otani implored in a very different tone for him. She opened her eyes to see him looking vulnerable. He needed to know. Trust had been an issue just days ago…

"I do," she confirmed with a nod and just like that, their fear was gone.

For once, they were on the exact same page.

* * *

"I have to go," Otani said very reluctantly and Risa sighed.

"I know."

He looked up at her ceiling.

"I need to get off this bed."

"I know."

He looked down at her and frowned.

"I need to get dressed."

She flushed, "I know."

"Well? Are you going to set my arm free?" he asked, wriggling his shoulder. She hugged it more firmly.

"This is how your supposed to hug after...well," she burnt red. "Your supposed to do it this way- you cuddle."

"Only in the movies," Otani explained embarrassed. "You don't have to do that."

She pouted. "I want to do it this way. I want to do it right."

"There is no right way to-!"

"If you don't want to cuddle with me then get out of my room," she huffed and snuggled closer.

"You're...you're too much," he said with a red face, but secretly pleased she wasn't acting too different than usual due to their recent circumstances.

"I know," she agreed happily and buried her face in his chest.

_"Yo, this is for real. You got mail."_

"Otani, will you get my phone- it's in my…em…" her face blushed brightly. "…my jeans."

His face grew red as well, but leaned over to get it nonetheless.

"Wahh!" Risa cried and shielded her eyes. "Cover up!"

"Hypocrite," he muttered and retrieved her phone. He flipped open her phone.

"It's from Nobuku," he said and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "It says, _'So did_ _you or did you not aboard the Sin Express?_'." He turned to her wide eyes, "What does that mean?"

She shrugged her face beet red.

"Tell her…tell her to mind her own business."

Otani looked down at her and then shrugged, passing along the message.

* * *

[A/N]- It's over!

God, you have NO idea how daunting writing this scene was. I like, sat at my computer, microsoft document open, the cursor blinking...just thinking...

I'm going to write a sex scene. Between Otani and Koizumi. I might as well write a Joseph and Mary sex scene- they're just too innocent! *sigh* But I think Otani could set the mood...maybe with a serious enough expression...whatever I definitely was planning on skipping through the rated R stuff. I rated this story only T for a reason! Hopefully the build up wasn't too heavy or too OOC. I'm always worried about that. Also to the people who expected more...hm what's the appropriate word...smut? Or lemons? Well, that's not really my thing to write about. You won't get a sexy screwing scene from me. I won't apologize, but I'm sure you can find what your looking for if you search in the 'Mature' category!

A special thanks to the following people who have faithfully reviewed this story:

prettyinpinkgal

Morlana

lovecomlove : _You're just too cute! (: I love hearing from you_

huilin

LCfan :_ You not only give lovely feedback, but also critique, which I appreciate._ _I always look forward to your reviews on my stories! _

Thanks to you guys and to anyone else who took the time to read!

And as the great Strongbad said in TGS: **It's over!**


End file.
